livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Layout
Some people have troubles with white backgrounds causing eye strain. I am one of them, so I have created a dark theme for the wiki pages. I have put in enough work polishing it, that I am now ready to share it with the rest of the group. Eidolon template blocks still look a bit off, but otherwise this is a reasonable dark theme. Once you get used to dark themes, there are several available at userstyles.org that do a good job with even complicated sites like Facebook, YouTube or Google. If you install the Stylish add-on and then add this theme, it is only affecting your computer. Therefore, you can adjust the colors to your liking. I have tried documenting which colors are affecting which parts to make that easier. -Satin Knights * Requirements ** Firefox ** Stylish add-on for modifying html on the fly ** Google Chrome ** The Stylish add-on for Chrome *** Additional step: Remove the top @moz-* line, the { on line 2, and the } on the last line. **** Firefox sets domain information inside the file, Chrome sets it outside the file. **** The visual editor of Chrome still has a white background. IFrame handling is different. Before 300px|Before After 300px|After Once you have the requirements installed, you create a new style by clicking the "Write New Style" button, setting the name, and pasting the code below into the main edit area. @-moz-document domain("livingpf.wikia.com"), domain("nocookie.net") { /* The original author of this style sheet uses AdBlockPlus to block the Wikia advertising. */ /* As such, he never sees much of the external spam, so has not bothered to deal with that. */ /* Version #2, Updated July 4th, 2012, -SK */ /* To replace the slight yellow main font color, replace all the ddcc99 entries */ /* To replace the brighter yellow main font color, replace all the FFEE99 entries */ /* To replace the orange used for BOLD, replace the #E9B010 entries */ /* To replace the orange visited links, replace the #d0a000 entries */ /* To replace the purple unvisited links, replace the #b080F0 entries */ /* To replace the slate blue background, replace the #112233 entries */ /* To replace the black box backgrounds, replace the #000 entries */ /* Global colorations */ a {border: none !important} a:link {color: #b0A0F0 !important} a:visited {color: #d0a000 !important} a:active {color: #909090 !important} a:hover {color: #D0D000 !important} B {color: #E9B010 !important} LABEL {color: #909090 !important} BODY {color:#dd00dd; background: #000000 !important;} /* Reduce the size of the Living Pathfinder RPG Wiki from outrageously huge to 20pt. */ .wordmark {font-size: 20px !important;} /* Sets the base background/outside areas */ /* This is where the SLATE BLUE is. */ DIV {color:#ddcc99; background: #112233 !important;} /* The text for the rest is a slightly brighter yellow, but with the same slate blue background */ #WikiaSearch {color:#FFEE99; background: #112233 !important;} .tmpl_other {color:#FFEE99; background: #112233 !important;} .tmpl_listused {color:#FFEE99; background: #112233 !important;} .thumb {color:#FFEE99; background: #112233 !important;} /* Search box */ INPUT {color:#FFEE99; background: #112233 !important;} H3 {color:#FFEE99; background: #112233 !important;} .cke_off {color:#FFEE99; background: #446670 !important;} .cke_disabled {color:#FFEE99; background: #224450 !important;} /* sets source mode edit foreground and background color */ #EditPageEditor .editpage-editarea textarea {color:#FFEE99; background: #112233 !important;} /* unable to find the Visual mode forground and background to edit */ /* Grey button sections */ .editpage-toolbar {color:#FFEE99; background: #333 !important;} #EditPageHeader {color:#FFEE99; background: #444 !important;} #EditPageDialog {color:#FFEE99; background: #102020 !important;} #EditPageEditorWrapper {color:#FFEE99; background: #102020 !important;} .wikia-button {color:#FFEE99; background: #411 !important;} .wikia-menu-button {color:#FFEE99; background: #411 !important;} .wikia-menu-button a:hover {color:#FFEE99; background: #411 !important;} .WikiaMenuElement {color:#FFEE99; background: #411 !important;} /*.drop {color:#FFEE99; background: #444 !important;}*/ .drop a:hover {color:#FFEE99; background: #411 !important;} #wpSummary {color:#FFEE99; background: #444 !important;} /*#wpPreview {color:#FFEE99; background: #444 !important;}*/ #wpSave {color:#FFEE99; background: #411 !important;} #wpSave hover {color:#FFEE99; background: #461 !important;} /* Sets the interiors of most blocks */ /* This is where the black backgrounds are mostly set */ PRE {color:#FFEE99; background: #000 !important;} .edited-by {color:#FFEE99; background: #000 !important;} .tally {color:#FFEE99; background: #000 !important;} #mw-normal-catlinks {color:#FFEE99; background: #000 !important;} /* Turn off the unwanteed advertising for other wikia sites in the menu entirely */ .Entertainment {display: none !important;} .Video_Games {display: none !important;} .Lifestyle {display: none !important;} .WikiaTopAds {display: none !important;} .start-a-wiki {display: none !important;} /* spam at the bottom of the page */ .header-container {display: none !important;} .SPOTLIGHT_FOOTER {display: none !important;} .CorporateFooter {display: none !important;} /* Kill Facebook!!! Kill Kill Kill!!! */ .fb_iframe_widget {display: none !important;} /* Tone down the glaring white comment bubble */ .commentsbubble {color:#999999; background: #202020 !important;} /* Most blocks in one shot */ .module {color:#FFEE99; background: #000 !important;} /* The Categories/Templates labels on the right */ .module SPAN {color:#A0A0A0 !important;} .catnav {color:#FFEE99; background: #000 !important;} .subnav {color:#FFEE99; background: #000 !important;} /* Nav bar hover */ NAV LI {color:#FFEE99; border:#306090; outline-style:double; background: #204060 !important;} NAV LI a:active {color:#FFEE99; background: #404040 !important;} .subnav LI {color:#FFEE99; background: #202020 !important;} .subnav LI a:hover {color:#FFEE99; background: #707070 !important;} .WikiaActivityModule LI {color:#FFEE99; background: #000000 !important;} /* Top bar navigation */ .GlobalNavigation {color:#FFEE99; background: #000000 !important;} /* Boxes to the right */ .LatestPhotosModule {color:#FFEE99; background: #000000 !important;} .WikiaSearch {color:#FFEE99; background: #000000 !important;} .WikiaActivityModule {color:#FFEE99; background: #000000 !important;} .WikiaArticleCategories {color:#FFEE99; background: #000000 !important;} }